castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:174.26.160.170
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Age Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sea Serpent/Loot page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vincent The Frugal (Talk) 15:19, February 13, 2010 Continued from message at Talk:Sea Serpent/Loot This continues the reply I made in Sea Serpent Loot talk page. If you find it offensive in any way, please accept my apology. There are two main things in your post I want to talk about: "things aren't explained" and the forum. I will get to the forum first. I must say I don't read CA forum much, so I don't know about people threatening to attack others. But if the best they can do is chaining you (attack you constantly in CA via PvP), it's their loss. To go in detail, what you can lose when someone attacks you is money and battle points. There is a limit of how much money one can take from a single battle, and it's 115,000, so they can't take all money from you, and soon your income from land will be so high that you will not even care about such tiny amount: "I know when you first start up 10K sounds like a lot for a dagger but eventually you’ll be plunking down 5 million on a Phoenix and not batting an eye lash at the total" (quoted from [[Strategy_Guides/Small_Army_Duelist|Small Army Duelist guide by sfgiantsfanmike]]). Since long ago (around your current level I think) my income has reached the extent in 1 hour I make more money than what one can squeeze out from me for a day. If you don't reach that stage yet try to save your money in the keep and buy more lands, sooner or later you will be swimming in cash. About battle points, they give you to get battle rank that allow you to buy some special items (check out Battle Points). It sure hard to get battle points for high ranks (so each battle point might be precious), but now the point is why would you want them anyway. You will need HUGE amount of money to arm your whole army with those battle rank items, while they are nowhere near the best. You can get much better items from monsters, though they may require more effort. Also high battle rank only attracts more people to attack you since you give them more BPs than others (well you are going to be attacked anyway). After all that, someone wants to burn his precious stamina just to make you lose almost nothing? Seriously, recent updates make PvP a joke. In summary, don't be afraid to ask in the forum, it is built for people discussing, not for bullying. The next thing is "things aren't explained". Well, things are not explained until someone explains them. And in case of computer games, sometimes developers release info about how the game works, most of the time players must seek out the truth by themselves. In every game there are dedicated player who gather data, analyse them, experiment things... about the game to understand it better. They literally "discover" the game (it's can be considered a part of game playing). Wiki's like this don't build themselves, they come from many players giving information and keeping them up-to-date. So when you see something unclear, please don't just yell out. There is the Internet, search for the answer if you can't find out by yourself. And if you have some free time, give a thought about contributing to the game community, however small it is, you may actually help other players. Lastly, I would like to suggest you don't bankrupt yourself in favour points to refill stamina, they don't worth it. It's just a game after all. Also, I believe soloing a monster doesn't guarantee good loot drop. Get some friends into your monster battles, it will relax yourself and might help building some connections. Good luck with playing. Hanzou-sama 22:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Good Concept - needs adjustments Okay I've read your responses (re: sea serpent map pieces and general about the game.) This is my first venture w/this type of game, and IMHO the developers have a good concept it's just not 'in balance.' The CA forum, sad to say, is something I've occasionally read posts on but won't register or participate due to the numerous comments about retaliation. (Common to find where players complained about chaining and response was other players would find and bookmark them to 'let them have it' - a you thought it was bad B4, wait 'til I'm done w/U attitude.(I'm also dealing w/a player who's apparently bookmarked me after chaining me.) But - in some cases, I see why the chaining occurs - there's so little time, and so much pressure to at least get demi-points and battle points. I must be stupid, but when I reach daily 10 pts for a demi-god, even if I'm winning $ from another player, I usually move on. (Duh, one guy chained me - to get ONE BP and DP per duel - but zapped my health in mere minutes.) Might work better if everyone using forum were assigned a screen name NOT linked to their CA player so they could seek out advice or make comments without fear of retaliation. (Where are modertators?? Or do they find this acceptable behavior?) Favor points, another good concept - but too darned hard to come by and another area that needs some adjustment. The 'in balance' comment - I'm currently about level 72 - when I opt to battle (Duel) , the screen ALWAYS goes to players of a higher level (usually 4-5 levels higher) and of higher ranks; only after I've lost x amount of duels can I get to a page where I can actually 'compete' and still have occasional losses. Thanks to (not!) monster battles I've levelled up too quickly - and am struggling just to maintain Legionnaire rank; doesn't seem I'll ever make it to Cmdr. rank. Play w/others? oh, yeah,l what an experience that's been The last sea serpent I summoned I did CTA (no way can I handle 6,000,000 hP on my own) - immediately I was chained in duels (turns out by 'friend of friend' apparently to take me out of monster battle; and then the 'friend' then used 6 characters to dominate the battle - with me virtually unable to battle the monster I summoned. Solutions??? First, I think the 'major' game loot (e.g. such as Atlantean map pcs) should ONLY be awarded to summoner (with an established min. amt. of dmg to be done by summoner to obtain - maybe a %age of total hP req'd but a realistic %age - and these numbers shouldn't be so high that player is unable to play other portions of the game when they're engaging monsters. After all, summoner is the one who's obtained the alchemy ingredients and performed the alchemy. I have no problem w/other players obtaining loot - there has to be some incentive for their assist. Beyond that - there should be built in caps as to how much dmg each player can do in a (team) battle, and when they reach that point, they're either automatically locked out OR they just don't reap any more rewards. Stats?? I've tried compling stats along the way - the time goes too quickly (health is gone in mere minutes) so hats off to those who can compile this data - I don't know how you can do it and play the game. There should be a 'time out' or 'safety' period - I try to review my stats daily - and plan for future. Damn near impossible to do, unless I get my health under 10% - and periodically do a duel to keep it under 10%. Speaking of - I'd also read that if one got health under 10%, got off CA, and logged off FB, other players couldn't duel or invade them - that's erroneous. And next issue - I also like to play Farmville - if I've played CA - not only do I have to get out of game, I'm pretty much prohibited from using FB or any other application. What's wrong with this picture??? A player should have to be in ANY application for any activity to occur & shouldn't be unable to utilize FB or other aps because they'll be attacked in CA. I've been stuck in 'Land of Earth' for what seems an etenity. My NRG is at 262 (which means it takes 21.83 hrs to replenish. Stamina 110 (that takes 9.17 hrs to replenish); health 105 (5.2hrs); Doesn't do me much good for health to regenerate in 5 hrs if I have to wait another 4 hrs for stamina (which is gone in minutes0 or aother 17+ hrs for NRG - which is also gone in minutes. The last quest in Earth requires 15 NRG per quest - and as I believe quest advances at a rate of only 3% (then there are the 2 subquests, also each requiring 15 NRG/quest 3% adv. rate.) That's 33-34 'hits' (495-510 NG) per quest and subquest - then times 4 (to do each level) and you're looking at burning about 6060 NRG to complete all 4 levels of that quest w/subs. (Iin my case, w/262 max NRG, about 23+ days to generate enough NRG to be able to do.) And...as you know, 4 other quests w/subs, and special mission. When I'm in a sea serpent battle, since it requires fortification (NRG) as well as attack (stamina) I find (in general) I'm extremely limited as far as having any resources to devote to duels, invasions or quests. So, again, while I think the developers have a good concept with CA - I think it needs a lot more fine-tuning. Now they've added 'Raid" (I don't particularly like dueling or invading much less another 'battle' strategy.) My other thought is that players should be able to opt in or out of different portions of the game. Not everyone wants to amass an army of 500+; creating sections, levels would make this a more positive experience for all - it's absurd to have an army of say 350 be able to invade an army of 100. Help links, 'what is this?' links - would all be helpful. I've spent a lot of time researching to try to understand how to play this game - it's a pity this info isn't incorporated into the game itself. And, these constant msgs (in all aps, not just CA) FB should create a separate page for users, where posts for games/aps go. A few of my friends R getting really annoyed by all this (I'm not thrilled either). Game etiquette s/b included in a tutorial that's req'd reading B4, or shortly after, beginning the game. Gifts? Neat idea - but have a built in sensor that when a player hasn't responded to x# of gift requests they can't even make a request. (I've stumbled on a couple of web pages w/'etiquette' but that's the only mention I've seen.) But....I don't foresee any of these modifications ever actually happening, so I think my best bet is to find another game to play, now that I've discovered I like these games. Probably wasn't worth my time or energy to share my thoughts - but that's my two cents worth about CA.